


The Cat is Being a Jackass Again

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: They’ve gone from outlaws to heroes. Distant co-workers to partners. Soldiers to men who spoil their dog. Funny how things change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THE PURE FLUFF NINA IS THE BEST BETA, NO I'M NOT POSTING THIS TIPSY SHH

The cat is being a jackass again.

 In Jesse’s opinion, the cat is always a jackass. The little tabby named Momo likes to make Jesse’s life more complicated. Hanzo found him during a mission, and despite a year of residing with them, he’s a grumpy thing who hisses at Jesse more days than not and steals all of the clean socks.

 Hanzo says Momo is just slow to trust, which Jesse can’t exactly argue with. The cat was found in a ditch; skittishness is in his nature. But he’d think after a year Momo would decide that Jesse was worth trusting.

 Momo instead has decided to continue being a jackass. Which in this case involves stealing Jesse’s favorite pair of socks (a red pair complete with tumbleweeds) and bolting out of the room.

 Jesse would chase him if he didn’t feel so miserable. He’s down with a nasty cold, one Hanzo had a day earlier, and moving is just not an option. The dog, Patches, is cuddled by his feet, either standing guard or making sure Jesse doesn’t defy a strict order of bedrest. He’s also one of Hanzo’s strays, found in a shelter missing his back left paw.

 If you’d told Jesse three years ago that Hanzo Shimada has a soft spot for animals, Jesse would have laughed in your face. He would have laughed at a lot of things about his life now. They’ve gone from outlaws to heroes. Distant co-workers to partners. Soldiers to men who spoil the dog.

 Funny how things change.

 Jesse reaches out with what little energy he has to scratch behind Patches’ ear. The dog is a black lab mix with a white spot over his eye, and his tail wags at the affection. He can hear Hanzo outside, either trying to charm Momo away from his socks or telling Fareeha she can’t bring the kids over today. Jesse hopes his favorite nephews won’t be too put out--they were supposed to go fishing after all.

 “This is why you’re my favorite.” Jesse says as Patches leans his head into Jesse’s hand. “Much better than your brother. You hear that, Momo!” There is the sound of something scattering in the kitchen. “Patches is the favorite!”

 “Is he now?” McCree looks at the doorway where Hanzo is standing. His hair has gone almost entirely grey over the last few years, the black now only visible in small places. McCree himself remains untouched by grey hairs, but he knows his time is coming. Hanzo’s wearing casual clothes, nothing too fancy, and in his hand is a cup of tea. McCree knows another cup is waiting for him in the kitchen if he asks for it.

 “Fraid so,” McCree says. Hanzo sips his tea. “He’s serving as a cuddle bug, you see. Hard to beat.”

 It’s a stupid line, but it works anyway. Hanzo rolls his eyes and walks in, putting his cup of tea on the bedside table. He gets in the bed with Jesse, and Jesse makes a happy noise, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s torso.

 “You’re burning up,” Hanzo says. He presses his hand to Jesse’s forehead.

 Jesse just cuddles closer. Hanzo is a nice source of body heat. Plus, he smells nicer than Patches. “With love.”

 Hanzo scoffs. “Now I know you have a fever.” He takes his hand of Jesse’s forehead. “I called Fareeha. She said the boys will come by next weekend.”

 “That’s all she said?”

 “No. She also said she will be sending her Mother’s tea over if you are not better within a day.”

 Jesse groans. “She hates that tea.”

 “Which is likely why she’s sending it to you.” Hanzo is running his hand through his hair now. It’s nice. A few days ago, McCree was doing the same for him when Hanzo was sneezing every five minutes. It’s nice, McCree thinks, having someone to take care of you. He went so many years without it. Having it now seems like an luxury.

 “You got any plans for the day?” Jesse asks. Hanzo shakes his head.

 “My run and target practice. And perhaps convincing Momo to give me back your socks. But otherwise I am free to dote on your foolishness.”

 “Nevermind. Patches, I’m sorry--” McCree lifts his head up for a moment to stare at the dog. “Hanzo is my favorite.”

 Patches, to his credit, doesn’t look too put out about it, only looking up when his name is called before lying back down. Hanzo and Mccree lie there for a minute in companionable silence.

 “Hanzo.”

 “Hm?”

 “Momo is a jackass.”

 Hanzo’s laugh is the best thing he’s heard all day.

  
  
  
  



End file.
